Otanjoubi omedetou!
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Dimulai dengan ketelatan karna bangun siang, Dimarahi oleh ketua OSIS yang merupakan atasannya, Sampai-sampai teman yang biasanya membelamu kini bersekongkol dengan kedua temanmu yang lain untuk menjahilimu! Oh tuhan, Cobaan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?/Dedicated for: Sakura Haruno's Birthday!


Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru kearah ruangan OSIS sekolahnya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen yang tertumpuk ditangannya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru sampai-sampai tak memperdulikan sapaan warga sekolah lainnya yang mengarah kepadanya. Persetan dengan hal itu. Sekarang ia terburu-buru!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance,Friendship.

Pair: SasuSaku (_slight_ _other_(s)_ pair_)

Warn!: Typo(s),AU,_And many more_.

**Dedicated for: Sakura Haruno's brithday.**

* * *

"Sakura, Kau telat." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa dokumen yang harus dibacanya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku, _Kaichou_!" ucap Sakura—gadis itu.

Sasuke—pemuda yang dipanggil Sakura _kaichou_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau telat lima belas menit, Sakura," ucap pemuda itu mengingatkan.

"Itu bukan salahku, _Kaichou_! Aku sudah mengingatkan ibuku untuk membangunkanku," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Alibi." Ucap Sasuke. "ah, Berita bagus. Sakura Haruno, Anak kelas sebelas, Seorang sekertaris OSIS, Berprestasi disekolah—ternyata masih belum bisa bangun sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai—menyebalkan—_menurut Sakura_.

Sakura menggeram kesal. Rasanya ingin menonjok _kaichou_ menyebalkan ini sekarang juga. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, Ia tak ingin mencari masalah dengan _fans_ fanatik milik sang _kaichou_ yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala jika menyangkut paut dengan Sasuke—si _kaichou_ menyebalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _fans_ fanatik milik Sasuke—_fans_ Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang ingin didekati oleh gadis berhelai merah muda ini.

"_Kaichou_, Saya pamit." Ucap Sakura kemudian sambil membungkuk sopan lalu ia keluar—dengan membanting pintu ruangan OSIS, Tanda ia kesal.

"Kau bodoh, Tak sadar." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap kearah jendela—tepatnya helaian bunga _sakura_ yang berjatuhan.

.

"_Ohayou_," ucap Sakura dengan nada malas. Sambil menjinjing tas berwarna merah muda miliknya, Ia melangkah kearah bangkunya—yang satu bangkunya sudah ditempati oleh gadis berambut _blonde_ dikucir satu.

"Oh, _Ohayou_, _Forehead_," ucap Ino—gadis itu.

"_O-Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_," ucap gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata yang tengah duduk didepan bangku Ino dan miliknya.

Sakura mengangguk, Lalu ia menaruh tasnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan porselen miliknya diatas meja miliknya.

"Biar kutebak, Pasti Sasuke." Ucap Tenten—teman sebangku Hinata.

Sakura menoleh—namun posisinya tetap sama. "Jangan sebut nama _devil_ itu dihadapanku," ucap Sakura.

"Ah, Walaupun begitu, Ia _hatsukoi_ milikmu, _Forehead_." Ucap Ino sambil menyengir kearah Sakura.

"J-Jangan sebut itu lagi, _Pig_!" ucap Sakura membantah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"T-Tapi, S-Sasuke-_san_ itu memang benar _firstlove_ Sakura-_chan_ 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kalian bertiga jadi bersekongkol memojokan diriku, _eh_?," ucap Sakura—namun tak dibalas apapun. Karna bel sudah berdenting keras sesaat setelah Sakura berbicara.

Ibiki-_sensei_ masuk dan mulai membuka materi. Lima menit kemudian, Datang seorang pemuda berambut _raven_. Ia terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Ibiki-_sensei_. Lalu ia duduk dibangkunya—disamping pemuda _blonde_ kekasih Hinata.

Ah, Melihat pemuda _raven_ itu—rasanya ia teringat masa lalunya.

.

_Gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan langkah gemetaran. Ia tersesat dari rombongan taman kanak-kanaknya yang kala itu tengah berwisata ke gunung Fuji. Ia menangis sambil melangkah mencari jalan keluar. Waktu itu, Ia tersesat selama dua jam. Ia hanya punya air yang sekarang sudah habis. Jadilah ia terpontang-panting didalam hutan lebat ini._

"_Sakura!" seru seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak ia mengenal dunia ataupun tulisan. Laki-laki kecil itu rela meninggalkan rombongan demi mencari gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu._

"_S-Sasuke-_kun_, Hiks, A-Aku takut.." ucap gadis itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya._

"_Sssh, Sudah. Tak apa. Apapun yang terjadi, Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Selamanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Ia kemudian melangkah bersama gadis kecil yang berada didekapannya. Dengan menggunakan insting tajam dan otak encer yang diwariskan keluarga Uchiha kepada Sasuke, Mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan itu dan menemui guru mereka._

.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu selamanya, Kah?" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ino yang mendengar gumaman Sakura itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oy. Bukan saatnya untuk mengenang masa lampau," ucap Ino mengingatkan.

"Kita berada di jam pembelajaran sejarah, _Pig_. Tak masalah mengenang masa lalu," ucap Sakura.

Ino kemudian menggidikan bahunya tanda ia tak perduli dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Ia memilih memperhatikan pelajarah Ibiki-_sensei_.

.

"Fuaaah, Aku akhirnya bebas dari pelajaran menyeramkan itu," ucap Tenten sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Sekarang, Ke-empat gadis itu berada dikantin sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk _juice_ miliknya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oi. _Forehead_! Kau ini kenapa _sih_?" tanya Ino bingung. Kontan semua teman-teman Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"A-Aaaa... tak apa, Aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang," ucap Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Teman-temannya hanya terkikik kecil.

"Kau memang melupakan sesuatu, _Cherrie_." Ucap Tenten sambil menyeringai kearah Ino dan Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan wajahnya tanda bingung.

"A-Aaa—k-kalau diberitahu bukan r-rahasia namanya, S-Sakura-_chan_," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sakura jengkel—munculah perempatan siku didahi Sakura—tanda ia jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya jika Tenten atau Ino menjahilinya, Hinata akan membantunya. Namun sekarang? Hinata mungkin telah tertular virus mematikan milik Ino dan Tenten. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya.

.

Sakura menghela nafasnya gusar. Ia sekarang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sambil menjinjing tas _chloe_ berwarna merah muda miliknya, Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sakura hidup dalam kecukupan. Keluarganya tak miskin, Namun juga tak terlalu kaya—ia hanya anak dari dewan perwakilan rakyat. Perihal terlalu kaya, Ia teringat dengan pemuda _raven_ yang memang _sangat_ kaya itu.

"Oi." Panggil seseorang. Otomatis Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang pemuda yang menunggangi motor _ducati_ berwarna biru miliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Sasuke—pemuda itu.

"Tidak, Terimakasih. Lagipula rumahku hanya beberapa ratus meter dari sini," tolak Sakura halus.

"_Tck_. Ikut saja," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Namun ia akhirnya tetap naik ke jok _ducati_ milik sang bungsu Uchiha. "Kalau kau menjalankan motormu dengan kencang, Aku takkan segan untuk menendangmu," ancam Sakura mengingatkan.

"Coba saja kalau berani." Ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu menurunkan kaca _helm_ miliknya lalu menjalankan motor miliknya dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

Sakura yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Sasuke menjalankan motor miliknya dengan cepat reflek memeluk punggung Sasuke erat. Pencegahan agar dirinya tak terlempar dari motor tentunya.

.

"E-Eh, Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Pasalnya jalan rumahnya tadi sudah terlewat jauh—namun sepertinya ia tahu mereka berdua ingin kemana.

Sasuke tak menjawab, Namun kemudian motornya berhenti disebuah bukit. "Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan, Tangan Sakura digenggam oleh tangan besar milik Sasuke. Sakura merona singkat saat Sasuke menggeret tangannya. Seketika ia teringat kenangan masa lalunya.

.

"_A-Anak kecil belum boleh keluar malam-malam," ucap Sakura mengingatkan. Gaun merah muda miliknya bergoyang singkat saat Sasuke menariknya._

"_Percayalah, Ini akan indah! Lagipula, Apa kau mau bertahan di ulang tahun membosankan milik _Dobe_?," tanya Sasuke. _

_Sakura menggeleng pelan. "B-Baiklah, Aku ikut, T-Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?", tanya Sakura dengan mimik muka sedih._

"_Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu selamanya, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan._

_Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kota. Berdua. Ya. Hanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Menyusuri perkotaan berdua._

"_Indahnya.." ucap Sakura berbinar. Ia tak pernah melihat kerlap-kerlip kota dimalam hari tanpa pengawasan kedua orang tuanya. Jadilah ia seperti ini. _

"_Sudah kubilang ini akan indah, Aku punya tempat persembunyian yang tak kalah indah, Ayo ikut!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura kembali. Sakura hanya mampu mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Toh Sasuke takkan macam-macam dengannya._

"_Kita sampai!" ucap Sasuke kemudian setelah mereka berjalan selama sepuluh menit kurang. Disana, Bukit tinggi berpagar kayu yang sudah agak lapuk, Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terbengong. Melainkan pemandangannya. Disana, Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota lebih terlihat indah. _

_Sakura dengan mimik muka berbinar menatap kota dari atas tempat itu. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu menoleh kedepan. _

"Arigatou_," ucap Sakura kemudian sambil menaruh tangannya ditangan Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Lalu berseru. "Kita buat tanda persahabatan kita disini!" ucap Sasuke dengan semangat. Lalu Sasuke mengambil batu yang lumayan runcing. Sepertinya untuk mengukir._

_Kemudian, Di batu besar yang berada ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura—Sasuke mengukir nama mereka dengan menggunakan huruf _kanji_. _

"_Mulai sekarang, Aku dan Sakura takkan terpisah," ucap Sasuke sambil menelungkupkan tangannya didepan muka. Tanda bersumpah._

.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-Aaaa.." Sakura ingat jelas tempat ini. Tempat dimana Sasuke menunjukannya kerlap-kerlip kota yang indah. "aku ingat," ucap Sakura. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju batu yang sudah agak berlumut dan mensejajarkan tingginya dihadapan batu itu lalu mengelusnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kah?" gumam Sakura kemudian. Sasuke lalu mendatanginya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau melupakan hari spesial mu, Eh?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sakura kemudian sambil berdiri lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura. Ia kemudian menaikkan dagu Sakura lalu bertanya. "Kalau aku minta kau menjadi kekasihku, Apa kau mau?", tanya Sasuke.

"A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku—" ucapan Sakura terpotong karna Sasuke sudah mengecup bibirnya singkat. Ia terbengong sejenak.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai _iya_." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu menepukan kedua tangannya. Lalu munculah suara-suara teman-teman satu angkatannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou! Otanjoubi omedetou! Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sakura!" nyanyian _happy brithday_ yang telah diubah versi menjadi bahasa Jepang itu mengalun indah ditelinga Sakura. Terlihat Ino yang membawa kue _tart_ ditangannya, Tenten yang menggandeng lengan Neji. Hinata yang tengah dipeluk dari samping oleh Naruto. Dan semua teman-teman satu angkatannya.

"Jangan lupakan hadiah dariku, Besok." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N: Wuaaah~! Gak nyangka aku nulis ini cepet banget-3-. Aku bahkan lagi engga di Jakarta-_- aku lagi di Bangka Belitung *ketawa evil* karna liburan sekolah yang disebabkan oleh kakak-kakak kelas tiga yang ujian sekolah—Saya ikut tenggelam memeriksa dokumen-dokumen perusahaan milik ayah saya yang entah kenapa dilimpahkan kepada saya. Itung-itung belajar ngebesarin perusahaan _tou-sama_ saya nantinya ;D /curcol. Kok saya jadi curcol begini ya?-_- oke dilanjutkan. (?), Saya mengetik ini karna saya enek ngeliat dokumen-dokumen dan saya baru ingat kalau hari ini ultahnya Sakura. Untuk yang menunggu sulit kugapai, Love between the swords sama Sakura's worst memories—tunggu ya, saya belum tahu kapan bisa ngetik itu-_- mungkin minggu depan baru publish. Sekian.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
